Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ultimate
by the-one-called-Drew
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original Ninja Turtles story, a more realstic version (Like Spiderman Ultimate) More Soon!
1. New Beginnings I

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT Characters mentioned in this story.

**__**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ultimate

1) New Beginnings 

A crowded city street. A yellow light. A truck speeding to make the light. An old man in its path.

The truck moves to miss the man. A piece of it's cargo drops to the road. It rolls. It rolls, down, down an open manhole cover.

It falls. The grey cylinder falls, further down the dark passage. And it hit's the hard ground. And the cylinder shatters. And as it shatters, a liquid seeps from in like blood from a wound.

And a swaying sewer lamp's light catches the shattered glass. 

And words can be seen.

"Warning. Untested. Handle with Care."

And as the light swings away, four small shapes can be seen in the darkness, skittering across the damp floor. And the shapes are caught in the liquid. And the light sways back. And the shapes can be seen. 

And they are turtles. 

And the light swings away once more. And another shape is seen. And the lamp sways back.

And there is nothing.


	2. New Beginnings II

****

2)New Beginnings II

Flashback- Japan. 5 years before. 

A white room. A bright light. A dark shape inside a cage. 

It is a rat.

Two shadows fall on the rat. A white hand reaches down. A needle. Darkness.

The rat awakens. But it has changed. It can feel. It can plan. It can _Think_. Clearly then thought possible. The dark shapes reappear. The rat sees them. It sees there faces. Distorted. 

The shadows disappear. The rat searches. For what, it does not know. It stops. The rat has found it's prize.

A door. 

The rat squeezes through the door. And it runs. It runs across the table. It runs to a window. 

It can feel the breeze. And it jumps.

And there is nothing.


	3. New Beginnings III

****

3)New Beginnings III

__

Flashback- Japan. 5 years before. 

Darkness. The cold rain hit's the wet ground. A shape in the oily nightscape. 

It is the rat.

It runs. It runs, it mind full of things it never would have none before. But now, it is not a simple rodent. It is a wise creature.

And it continues to run. Seeking shelter. It finds this shelter. A small home. A dojo.

And it crawls in.

There is movement in the dojo. A shape. The shape moves in ways strange to the rat. And yet, ways it finds amusing. It begins to mimic the shape, standing on it's hind feet with it's tail.

The shape stops. It moves towards the rat. The rat is completely concentrated on it's on movements. The shape is bathed in light fro a candle.

It is a man. 

The man picks up the rat. A smile escapes the man's stern face. He had seen the rat's movements.

"So my little friend, you wish to learn the Ninjitsu of my clan?"

The rat squeaked, understanding the words of the man. The man laughed.

"I am called Hamato Yoshi."

The rat squeaked, letting it's mind open to the man's words.

"And you. You shall be called Splinter."

__

End of Flashback


	4. New Beginnings IV

****

4)New Beginnings IV

Water. Rushing water. Flowing through beneath the streets. The liquid flow with it.

Along the walls, the shapes. Now five. They lie against the darkened walls, invisible.

The four turtles. An they are not alone. Another shape lingers. 

It is the rat.

Five. Five shapes in the darkness. They are not what they seem. The liquid. The liquid, glowing in the black water that flows through the sewers. The liquid that covers the shapes. The same liquid that let's us see them in the darkness. They can be seen.

But there is no light.

Four Turtles. A Rat. Same as before. And yet different. They seem strangely larger in the oily scheme of the underground. A sound. A great thrashing sound.

A wave.

A great wave of water pulsates past the shapes. And the light in the sewer is gone.

So are the shapes.

Gone to a place where they can grow. Where they can learn.

Learn to fight.

__


	5. Rebirth I

****

5) Rebirth 

Sound. Sounds of clashing steel and heavy breathing. It can be heard as the water flows in the sewer. Two large shapes move silently in the darkness. Each hold something. A bo and twin katana. The shapes move faster, sensing each others blows. Movement stops. The weapons are dropped, and the figures bow. Candlelight fills the dark void, and the shapes are seen.

They are turtles. Human sized turtles. Walking partially hunched on their back legs.

"Good bout Leo."

"We're getting better Don."

"Think Splinter will approve?"

"Who knows?"

The turtles walk through the water, silently making their way through the darkness. A sound breaks the silence. Running. A shadow. And voices. The shapes make their way to the sound, silently.

There are two shapes in the void. One cries. The other holds something.

A gun.

"Shut up bitch, or I'll blow your head off!"

"What do you want?"

"I said shut up!"

The armed one goes to strike his hostage. But his hand is stopped hard by a wooden shaft. A bo staff. The armed man's gaze follows the staff to it's wielder. He didn't have a chance to scream.

A hard blow with the bo to his gut, another to his head. Another to his gut. He moves backwards. Into another shape. And it's weapon.

A katana.

"Leave this place, and never comeback. Or I'll will make sure you feel my blade within you."

The man takes not a minute, and runs , runs to the nearest sewer cover. His hostage still sits.

The darkness blocks the few of her saviours.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me."

The cold voice of the sword wielder is still apparent.

"It was our duty. Now leave this place."

The women stands up. The shapes are gone. All that can be heard, is splashing water. Then silence.


	6. Rebirth II

****

6) Rebirth II

Splashing water. The sound of footsteps in the dank water. The darkened shapes of two turtles. They have just threatened to take a life. This act fills them with many feelings. Feelings of accomplishment, feelings of guilt, and feelings of emptiness. Emptiness. They attacked an enemy that was unworthy of them. And it sickened them.

"Should we tell Splinter?"

"He's our sensei. I think it's out duty to tell of our first battle."

"I agree Leo, but what about-"

"When I threatened the woman?"

"Yes."

"Let's leave that part out Don."

The footsteps continue for a time. Then, the sound of splashing water turns to silence. The turtles face an entrance tunnel. A tunnel covered with a thick curtain. The two enter it, entering a lit chamber. There are other shapes in the chamber. One sits, in deep meditation. Another lays reading. And another sits in a old chair, his shape outlined in the light of an old television set.

"Enter my sons. Train well?"

"Yes master. But there was something else"

"Master! There's something that may interest you on TV."

The shape stands. It is the rat. Dressed in a ragged purple robe. He motions for his students to follow. The three, along with the shape that was reading, and the one that called them, watch the motions on the screen.

(TV)

"We have just received word that a recent hostage situation has been settled. Here with me is the hostage, April O Neil. Miss O Neil, tell us of your escape."

"Well, after my captor had run from the police, he dragged me into the sewers. He threatened me, when someone attacked him in the sewer and told him to leave. The same person ordered me to leave to. The rest you already know."

"Thank you Miss O Neil. Now, a question remains, who was the mystery saviour in the sewer?

The shapes in front of the TV are silent. The rat turns it off and motions for the others to follow him. He lights a small candle. The other shapes can be seen. They are also Turtles. The rat sits again, and the turtles to the same.

"Master, We had to help her. Her captor was going to kill her."

"Were you seen?"

"No master, it was dark. We did not threaten the women. W simply told her to leave"

"Great move guys!"

"Raph's right. Now people know there's something down here."

"Michelangelo! Silence. The outside world merely knows that something _was _here. That is all they need to know"

"But master, what if others come?"

"Then, my sons, we must hide. And fight."

With that, the candle is blown out. The light is extinguished. And the shapes are left to think of what may pass.


	7. Rebirth III

****

7) Rebirth III

A lab. A shape sits alone. Reading. Her name is April O' Neil. In the past two days, she had been captured and nearly killed, then saved and freed by an unknown source. 

That was what worried her. The unknown source.

"Who were they?"

"Who were who Ms. O'Neil?"

April sat up. Another figure entered the room. His features are hidden behind boxes, his body by a lab coat. 

"Professor Stockman, I didn't't hear you come in."

"April, it's good to see you're all right. And I was in the storeroom."

Stockman walked to a table, placing the boxes down. His glance moves to April's choice of reading material. A map of New York's sewer systems.

"Interesting piece of literature you're reading April. But there's nothing down there but rats and other un-pleasantries."

"The rat's won't be their for long Professor, once your invention is up and running."

"Your right, but still. Speaking of my invention, the prototype is complete. This time next week, it will be in use across the city."

"Well Professor, I have to go. Nice to see you and good luck with the preparations."

Professor Stockman waved as O'Neil walked out the door. As soon as his ears heard the front door close, he opened the boxes. The lab light hit the contents. A shine. A Metallic shine. Stockman's hands picked the machine up. 

It resembled a metallic chicken. One without wings. And one with a large round _toothed_ jaw.

"Yes, Preparations must be made. For you, my beautiful _Mouser_, will help me achieve greatness….In more ways then one"


	8. Rebirth IV

****

8) Rebirth IV

__

2 Weeks Later

The Same Lab. April sits reading the paper as Professor Stockman fixes a Mouser.

We see a report of the news about the Mousers first field test. Stockman smiles as the report continues. 

"And thus, the city is in dept to Professor Baxter Stockman for his Mouser invention. Now, many will sleep easy knowing there are less rats roaming afoot." 

Stockman turned off the Television, and continued his repairs. April finally put down her newspaper and poured herself some coffee. She walked back to her paper, as Stockman addressed her.

"So April, was is in the news? Besides my invention?" 

April smirked, and put her coffee down. 

****

"Well Professor," she began, "there's a report on strange bank robberies in the city. It says small tunnels were the only signs of entry. They look like the kind of tunnels the Mousers dig in the sewers."

Stockman shrugged, as he finished his repairs.

"Come now April, you know the Mouser's programming. And unless their were some rats in those banks, I doubt the Mousers could have done it."

April laughed. 

"I guess your right Professor. But maybe someone found a Mouser and reprogrammed it"

"April, every Mouser we've sent out is accounted for."

"Your right Professor. Guess it was just a silly idea."

Stockman picked up his coat.

"Yes it was April, just a silly idea. I must be off now. See you tomorrow."

Stockman left, and as April heard the door close, she exited the lab.. Maybe all the Mousers weren't't accounted for…


End file.
